Real
by Nina Matthews
Summary: This is a fic about what it takes to be a true band geek. my first fic so please r&r!


Real Life Band  
  
Okay, it has come to my attention in glancing through the entries in misc. section of ff.net that some people need a little guidence in their time spent writing. One thing that particuarly bothered me was all the stories for marching band. If anyone who writes is in an actual marching band the works their asses off like the band I'm in does, then feel free to write. If you are not having nine hours of a band every day for the entire month of August please do not write such bullshit like the band is going to war or whatever. You have no idea what makes up a band, your story would be a big waste of your time. Perhaps someone should write a story outlining the real aspects of band- that's what I'm going to do. Here's what a good day looks like in the life of a band member:  
  
7:00- Your alarm goes off, you can hardly believe the night went so quickly. In your head you can still hear the drum cadence rattling on and on and on....  
  
8:00- You stumble onto the field, thinking of how heavy your trumpet feels in your grasp. Your friends, equally tired, exchange complaints ranging from how little sleep they got to how horrible they're marching the show. Basics begin.  
  
9:30- You get your first water break, you're still panting from that damn box drill the director could not get enough. You were marching at show tempo-180.  
  
9:40- You grow angry when you realize your break's over, there's a show to learn. You run through the opener four times before the director allows you to move on  
  
10:30- You get a second break, this one only five minutes long. You hardly have time to down two glasses of water before you set the second movement for an entire run through before lunch.  
  
10:50- Time goes much slower now, you want lunch, you want to go to Subway with your friends, you want to stop marching. The director insists that only one more run through will do it for the morning.  
  
11:10- Your drum majors dismiss you, you head to your car feeling like you got a raw deal. Still, the director let you out pretty much on time. You enjoy your break, though it is short.  
  
12:15- You're back at band, sitting down for your three hour music rehearsal. You tune up a bit before the director comes in at 12:30.  
  
1:00- The director allows the woodwinds and brass to spilt up into sectionals. Each group has it's own leader, you rejoice at the change of command. Already you're chops feel worn out.  
  
2:15- The director comes back in, you moan in disappointment. It will be another hour and a half of tedious work on a couple of measures that are not challenging. Those damn freshmen...  
  
2:45- Will it ever end? Time has come to a complete standstill  
  
3:15- A lucky break, you can show off your mad trumpet skills at a part you know very well.  
  
3:30- You are dismissed. You head home for a few hours, your family is glad to see you. You have to go back to evening rehearsal in two and half hours.  
  
6:00- The field looks vaguely familiar, you wonder if the director will take it easy on you or not. Your feet ache, your calves are so strained they feel like they could snap any minute. You and your friends have nothing to talk about anymore, you explain your break simply- 'I laid down'  
  
7:00- You know it's going to be a hard night, nothing you do seems to be right. Concentration isn't very high, you keep missing you transition, all your notes come out flat and airy.  
  
8:15- The director starts to lecture on how other bands don't work nearly as hard as this band, you can't argue. You know it's true and you're too tired to think of why. You celebrate the momentary laspe of marching at the fast tempo.  
  
8:45- You reach the hold in the show! For sixty four counts you can stand and play, no moving at all. It's sheer bliss.  
  
9:30- You drove home from practice, ready for bed.You think of your alarm waiting to go off the next morning....  
  
Yeah that's real band. You can sit on your butt all day writing new chapter to "Band kids take over the world" or you can actually work in a band, and know the real band life. Until then, I will be working Adieu ~Nina Matthews 


End file.
